Happy Hour Questions!
by k0ush4fukuj1
Summary: Don't Like, Don't Read! Saya sudah memperingatkan! Summary full - inside... RnR please?


_Semua sudah terkumpul? Ya sudah saya mulai deh tanpa menunggu Shi sama Mamo. Wahaaa. . . akhirnya saya kembali lagi membuat fic KHR!, kalo dihitung-hitung. . . berarti fic KHR! complete saya ada 3 dengan yang ini ya? Maaph2 saya malah ngebikin fic complete lagi, tapi yang chap berikutnya di fic on-going saya masih berlanjut (udah ada bahan, tinggal ketik tapi males ^^'a)_

**Squalo**: VOOOOOIII~~ TERLALU LAMA!

_Uff. . . hiu putih ngapain sih? Saya kan mau memperkenalkan diri dulu?_

**Tsuna**: Ka-kalau begitu, untuk apa kami semua dikumpulkan disini?

**Xanxus**: Sampah! Buang-buang waktu saja! *berdiri lalu pergi*

_Eh hei! Tunggu dong! _*gapit lengan Xanxus mesra*_ Saya mau memberi beberapa (yang sebenarnya hanya 3) pertanyaan pada kalian semua, please?_ *kitty eyes*

**Lussuria**: Ih~ jangan sentuh _boss_ku sayang, kuman tau. . .

**M.M**: Eww. . . banci minggir sana! Menjijikkan! *tatap Lussuria dengan pandangan menghina sambil membetulkan letak jepitan rambut merahnya*

**Yamamoto**: Maa... maa... sudahlah, jarang-jarang kan kita berkumpul dan akur (?) seperti ini?

*memutar bola mata* _well. . . bener apa kata Yamamoto, ya sudahlah. . . ayo kita mulai! _*menyuruh yang lain segera duduk tenang sambil lepas pegangan ke lengan Xanxus* _jadi. . . sudah lengkap semuanya kan?_

**All**: BURUAN! *ga' sabar*

*hela nafas* _Iya! Iya!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**"3 Questions 4 All!"**

**Represented by k0ush4fukuj1**

**We lead the way and won't stop 'til it's being fun. . .**

***prepare for what you've said, and it can't be taken back!***

**Warning: semua chara berada di bawah naungan Amano Akira-sensei dan tidak semua chara dimasukkan disini, harap dimaklumi kalau aneh, gaje, tak masuk akal, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>#NP B1A4 – O.K (Question #01),<strong>

_**-Apa bakat kalian? Dimulai dari Tsuna!-**_

**Tsuna**: He? Ba-bakat? Sepertinya tidak ada, aku bodoh dan ceroboh. *senyum sambil menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal*

_Iyakah? Semua orang itu pasti punya bakat lho. . ._

**Gokudera**: Juudaime bicara apa? Bakat Juudaime kan banyak. . . salah satunya memiliki kemampuan terpendam seperti kekuatan besar dan menjadi seorang don decimo Vongola di usia semuda ini. Kalau aku. . . apa ya? Menggunakan bom dan dinamit.

_Karena Gokudera-kun pintar... eh salah... jenius, pasti punya banyak bakat lain selain itu kan?_

**Yamamoto**: Ahahaha~~ olahraga! Ya. . . bakatku mungkin disitu. *sambil mengayunkan tongkat baseballnya*

_Kelihatan jelas kok!_

**Ryohei**: BOXING TO THE EXTREME! *langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk*

_Bisa nggak ngomongnya pelan-pelan?_

**Kyoko**: Nii-niichan, ayo duduk. A-ano. . . aku sepertinya sama dengan Tsuna-kun. *blushing*

_Ara. . . kenapa Kyoko-chan ikutan pesimis? Semangat!_

**Hibari**: . . . *mengeluarkan tonfa lalu menatap author dengan bengis*

_Apa ha? Kalau mau menghajar saya, jawab dulu pertanyaannya!_

**Mukuro**: Jangan coba-coba! Kau tega menghajar gadis semanis dia? *rangkul author dan mengeluarkan senyuman mematikan* Oya oya, M.M. menggantikan Ken dan Chikusa karena mereka berdua sedang ada urusan. . . khufufufu~

_Ya. . . dan bakat Mukuro-kun adalah playboy, benar kan? Maaf saja, saya nggak bisa dengan mudah terpikat pada pemuda nanas sepertimu. Iya. . . iya. . . saya juga sudah melihatnya di pojokan sana!_

**Chrome**: Ah. . . aku. . . hanya bisa menirukan sedikit jurus ilusi Mukuro-sama dan memanggil Beast sebagai serangan. *malu-malu*

_Ya ampun Chrome-chan, ngapain malu-malu sih?_

**Haru**: HAHI? Chrome-san keren sekali! Kalau Haru hanya bisa cosplay menjadi Namahage. *tatap Chrome penuh rasa kagum*

_Namahage itu monster sejenis Leak, ya kan?_

**Lambo**: Lambo-san bisa menyembunyikan cokelat dan permen di dalam rambut! *bangga*

_Benarkah? Ya sudah, sini mana cokelat dan permennya?_

**Bianchi**: Bakat? Tentu saja memasak.

_Masakan apa saja?_

**Shamal**: Dan aku ingin sekali memakan masakan buatanmu, Bianchi sayang. Akan kutelan rasa cintamu dengan sepenuh hati. . . *posisi bersimpuh ala pangeran di depan author*

_Hei, dokter mesum dengan mata katarak! Nona Bianchi ada di sebelah sana tuh!_

**Fuuta**: Author-nee, apa bakat dan kemampuan itu berbeda? Soalnya aku bisa membaca ranking seseorang dengan buku ini, tapi jadi kacau kalau hujan datang. Menurut author-nee, itu bakat atau kemampuan? *tatap author, puppy eyes*

_Waduh. . . don't glare at me like that! Bakat dan kemampuan itu berbeda tipis, tapi saya bingung juga soal bagian penjelasan yang tipis itu._

**I-pin**: I-pin berbakat dalam menggunakan jurus Gyoza-Ken, itu semua berkat guru I-pin. Author-san sendiri?

_Apa ya? Seni mungkin. . . tapi nggak seperti mas Dei, hehe~_

**Giannini**: Dengan otak ini, saya membuat alat-alat yang berguna bagi anggota keluarga Vongola juga menjadi GPS bagi mereka, haha. . . *sambil mengusap kepala*

_Dan kebanyakan penemuanmu aneh-aneh kan?_

**Irie**: Menggunakan sistem aplikasi dan merancang sendiri sistem software baru. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku hanya bisa berkutat dengan program-program komputer, maaf. *bows*

_Justru bakat seperti itu yang keren!_

**Spanner**: *membuang stik lollipop ke lantai dan membuka bungkus lollipop yang baru* Sama seperti Shouichi, tapi aku lebih suka mengaplikasikannya menjadi sesuatu yang bisa bergerak dan bisa membantu pekerjaanku. *kulum lollipop*

_Maksudnya. . . robot? Eh iya, minta lollipop-nya dong!_

**Dino**: Aku. . . punya bakat apa ya? *tatap author*

_Malah balik nanya! Bilang aja petarung yang hebat, susah amat!_

**Reborn**: Apa aku harus menjawabnya juga? Nanti kau akan menyesal mendengarnya, nona author.

_Jadi. . . apa jawabanmu, hitman?_

**Xanxus**: Kau tak perlu tahu, sampah! Atau kau mau merasakan benda kesayanganku ini? *mengacungkan pistol ke kepala author*

_Kalau berani menembak, jangan-jangan boss Varia yang ditakuti nggak punya bakat?_

**Squalo**: VOOOOOIII~~ meniru jurus serangan pedang, samurai, dan katana adalah bakatku. AYO DUEL DENGANKU AUTHOR!

_HEH! Hiu putih sinting! Maaf aja deh, bukannya takut tapi saya nggak punya senjata. Terus kita main pedang-pedangannya gimana hayo?_

**Belphegor**: Shishishi~ melempar belati-belati kecilku pada topi Fran yang menurutnya imut itu dan menjadi seorang pangeran. *nyengir lebar*

_Menjadi pangeran itu pilihan hidup, bukan bakat. . . alamak!_

**Lussuria**: Bakat? Ou. . . apa ya? Mmm. . . mempercantik diri mungkin, demi bossku sayang. *tertawa, mata menyipit*

_Cowok berbakat dandan? Wow, najis saya dengernya!_

**Leviathan**: Tidak tahu, maaf. *bows*

_Lha, kenapa minta maaf? Nggak apa-apa kok kalau nggak tahu._

**Mammon**: Punya duit berapa? Nanti kukasih tahu deh.

_Beuh. . . buat apa tuh duit? Ogah, dasar mata duitan! Cuma saya suruh jawab pertanyaan kecil kayak gitu aja harus pakai duit? OMG, cowok matre!_

**Fran**: . . . *menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibir, matanya menatap author tanpa berkedip*

_Kenapa Fran? Bingung ya?_

**M.M.**: Apa ya? Pinter di bidang matematika kali ya? Eh author! Kenapa sih aku duduk di pojokan begini? Mana deketan sama si kodok ngorek pula, eww. . . *mengusap-usap lengan dengan kedua tangan*

_Yaelah non. . . Fran itu unyu banget, masa sih nggak suka duduk dekat dia? Tapi kalau soal duduk di pojokan, itu. . . err. . . gimana ya?_

**#NP DaizyStripper – Truth (Question #02),**

_**-Sebutkan nama plus nama pengisi suara kalian! Dimulai dari Tsuna!-**_

**Tsuna**: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kokubun Yukari.

_Dikenal sebagai "No-Good Tsuna" dalam bahasa Inggris atau "Dame-Tsuna" dalam bahasa Jepang. Karena merupakan cicit keturunan langsung dari boss pertama Vongola yakni Giotto, maka Tsuna diharuskan meneruskan kejayaan Vongola Family._

_Pantas aja mirip, tapi cakepan Giotto lho... *nyengir kuda*_

**Gokudera**: Gokudera Hayato, Ichinose Hidekazu.

_Dikenal sebagai cowok jenius yang memiliki nickname "Smokin' Bomb Hayato" atau "Hurricane Bomb Hayato". Sebenarnya datang ke Jepang hanya untuk mengetes calon boss Vongola kesepuluh dan berakhir dengan janjinya melindungi Tsuna sebagai tangan kanan._

_Saya menyukai Gokudera lho *blushing*, tapi kenapa nggak kelihatan jenius ya? #dibom_

**Yamamoto**: Yamamoto Takeshi, Inoue Suguru.

_Dikenal sebagai bintang baseball SMP Namimori dengan pukulan dan stamina yang luar biasa. Tanpa sadar bergabung dengan Vongola saat Tsuna meyakinkan Yamamoto untuk tidak bunuh diri setelah kecelakaan yang membuat tangannya terluka._

_He? Jadi dibalik senyuman itu... tersimpan sebuah luka ya?_

**Ryohei**: Sasagawa Ryohei, Kiuchi Hidenobu TO THE EXTREME!

_Dikenal sebagai bintang primadona di klub boxing SMP Namimori dan memiliki short distance attack yang agak mematikan. Selalu mengajak siapapun yang dirasa kuat bergabung ke klub, termasuk Tsuna. Tipe cowok yang punya semangat tinggi._

_Kelihatan kok punya semangat tinggi, koar-koar aja sampe gendang telinga saya bergetar *smile*_

**Kyoko**: Sasagawa Kyoko, Inamura Yuuna.

_Dikenal sebagai adik satu-satunya dari Ryohei, dan berada di satu kelas yang sama dengan trio Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto. Memiliki sahabat karib bernama Hana. Anehnya, Kyoko selalu menganggap bahwa kejadian yang menimpa Tsuna dkk adalah sebuah game._

_Sudah terjerat dalam kemafiaan masih dianggap game? *shock*_

**Hibari**: Hibari Kyoya, Kondo Takashi, kamikorosu!

_Dikenal sebagai prefek SMP Namimori yang disegani, lebih tepatnya ditakuti, oleh yang lain. Senjata andalannya adalah sepasang tonfa. Meski dari luar terlihat sangar, namun sebenarnya ia punya sisi lunak terhadap binatang dan juga anak kecil._

_Auh... pengen lihat sisi manisnya Hibari deh... *ngehayal* #ditonfa_

**Mukuro**: Khufufufu~ Rokudo Mukuro, Iida Toshinobu.

_Dikenal sebagai narapidana mafia yang berhasil lolos dari penjara di Italia sebelum dieksekusi. Datang ke Jepang menjadi murid SMP Kokuyo dan mendirikan Geng Kokuyo. Sangat pintar memainkan ilusi terutama mengontrol pikiran._

_Astaga... mending jangan deket-deket deh biar pikiran saya nggak dikontrol._

**Chrome**: Dokuro Chrome, Akesaka Satomi.

_Dikenal sebagai salah satu guardian Tsuna yang tubuhnya menjadi induk semang bagi Mukuro. Berbagi tubuh dengan Mukuro untuk menyelamatkan hidup dan organ-organ tubuhnya, serta memiliki nama asli Nagi karena Dokuro Chrome adalah anagram dari Rokudo Mukuro._

_Jadi kalau Mukuro nggak nolongin, sebenernya udah mati? *garuk-garuk kepala*_

**Haru**: HAHI? Miura Haru, Yoshida Hitomi.

_Dikenal sebagai gadis eksentrik, nyentrik, dan lugu yang suka mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya serta menyukai anak kecil. Punya kebiasaan mendesain beraneka ragam kostum aneh yang suka dipamerkan. Jatuh cinta pada Tsuna karena ditolong saat tenggelam._

_Sayang ya? Padahal Haru-chan kan manis? Kenapa doyan cosplay?_

**Lambo**: Lambo Bovino, Takeuchi Junko (child) – Tsuda Kenjirou (older).

_Dikenal sebagai assassin atau pembunuh bayaran dari Bovino Family di Italia. Memiliki tanduk di kepala afro yang membuatnya memungkinkan menyimpan apa saja disana, termasuk granat tangan dan Ten-Year bazooka. Sangat cengeng._

_Saya herannya disitu, bazooka kan panjang tapi kenapa bisa masuk ke rambut afro Lambo hayo?_

**Bianchi**: Bianchi, Tanaka Rie.

_Dikenal sebagai "Poison Scorpion Bianchi" di kalangan mafia dengan spesialisasi poison cooking. Merupakan kakak dari Gokudera mewarisi satu ayah yang sama namun beda ibu. Sangat menyayangi Gokudera dan pertamanya ingin membunuh Tsuna._

_Ne, Bianchi-chan... kenapa Gokudera membencimu ya? #dibom_

**Shamal**: Dr. Shamal, Katsuya Toshinobu.

_Dikenal sebagai dokter yang hanya mau menangani pasien gadis dan wanita, dan akhirnya membuat pengecualian bagi Tsuna dkk. Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang dikenal dengan nama "Trident Shamal". Pernah mengajari Gokudera menggunakan bom._

_Hanya mau menangani pasien gadis dan wanita? *merinding*_

**Fuuta**: Fuuta Delle Stelle, Sanpei Yuko.

_Dikenal sebagai seorang informan yang berharga bagi mafia karena kemampuan khususnya untuk melakukan ranking dengan cara khasnya. Tidak diketahui bagaimana caranya melakukan hal tersebut. Penilaiannya tiba-tiba kacau saat terjadi hujan._

_Berarti kalau melakukan ranking harus saat cuaca cerah dong?_

**I-pin**: I-pin, Li-Mei Chiang.

_Dikenal sebagai pembunuh bayaran perempuan dari Hong Kong. Kemampuan utamanya adalah jurus Gyoza-Ken, tapi kemampuannya yang paling merusak adalah "Pinzu-Time Bomb" yang dipacu rasa malu-malu. Menyukai Hibari karena mirip gurunya, Fon._

Ah, ya... ya... Fon memang mirip Hibari, bedanya di senyuman sama rambut anyam *nyengir*

**Giannini**: Giannini, a-ano. . . saya tidak tahu pengisi suara saya siapa, maaf.

_Dikenal sebagai pembuat senjata bagi Vongola Family selama bertahun-tahun mengikuti jejak ayahnya, tapi karena membuat suatu modifikasi. . . jadilah senjata yang tak berguna. Ciri khasnya adalah pergi kemanapun menggunakan mesin mekanik bundar._

_Penemuannya Giannini kadang gagal, hampir semua pula *menghela nafas panjang*_

**Irie**: Irie Shouichi, Toyonaga Toshiyuki.

_Dikenal sebagai kutu buku, tapi sepuluh tahun kemudian memiliki kecerdasan tinggi dan memiliki ketertarikan pada persenjataan keluarga Bovino. Pernah melakukan time travel tanpa sengaja dua kali. Disangka sebagai musuh tapi sebenarnya adalah mata-mata Vongola._

_Oh... jadi kejadian yang waktu itu... *tatap Shouichi*_

**Spanner**: Spanner, Tsuda Kenjirou.

_Dikenal sebagai anggota Black Spell di keluarga Millefiore yang bertanggung jawab atas rancangan teknologi. Menolong Tsuna mengembangkan jurus baru untuk melihat kemampuannya tanpa disengaja dan berakhir sebagai pengkhianat bagi Millefiore._

_Merancang Gola Moska versi baru kan? Untung berkhianatnya sama Bya... #disumpel marshmallow_

**Dino**: Dino Cavallone, Kamakari Kenta (1 - 34) – Kenn (34 - onward).

_Dikenal sebagai pemuda yang memiliki kemampuan hebat tapi pada awalnya dia juga tak mau menjadi boss. Reborn adalah home tutornya, dimana akhirnya dia bisa menjadi boss yang baik juga menjadi seorang home tutor bagi sang skylark, Hibari Kyoya._

_Gimana rasanya mengajari seseorang di luar kendali? *penasaran*_

**Reborn**: Reborn, Narita Ken.

_Dikenal sebagai sun arcobaleno yang memegang sebuah yellow pacifier. Kebiasaan sehari-hari memakai jas dan topi fedora a la mafia, tapi suka berganti kostum nyentrik. Kalau emosi, Reborn bisa menutupinya. Memiliki senjata yang berasal dari Leon, peliharaannya._

_Andai saya punya peliharaan seperti Leon yang bisa berubah wujud._

**Xanxus**: Xanxus, Ikeda Masanori, sudah puas kau sampah?

_Dikenal sebagai ketua dari Varia dan merupakan anak adopsi dari Vongola IX, Timoteo. Pernah melaksanakan kudeta pada ayah yang mengadopsi dirinya hingga dibekukan selama bertahun-tahun. Memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Vongola II dan Vongola VII._

_Berarti Xanxus kuat banget dong ya? Mana 10 tahun ke depan dikau jadi cuakep lagi!_

**Squalo**: VOOOOOIII~~ Superbi Squalo, Takahashi Hiroki.

_Dikenal sebagai ahli pedang tanpa tanding dan bisa meniru jurus serangan mereka yang bertanding dengannya. Merupakan teman satu sekolah Dino yang setia hanya pada Xanxus. Rahasia utamanya dalam memenangkan pertarungan adalah karena dirinya memiliki artificial hand._

_Jadi... si hiu putih nggak punya tangan asli dong? #ditusuk Squalo_

**Belphegor**: Shishishi~ Belphegor atau Bel, Fujiwara Yuuki.

_Dikenal sebagai "Prince the Ripper" atau "Pangeran Pengoyak", paling jenius diantara anggota Varia yang lain. Jenis metode serangannya menggunakan taktik, sementara alat serangan yang digunakan adalah pisau dan kawat tipis yang hampir tak terlihat._

_Nggak sangka ya, pangeran katrok seperti kamu jenius... tapi imut sih, tehee~_

**Lussuria**: Lussuria, Yuzawa Kouichirou.

_Dikenal sebagai ahli seni beladiri yang menggunakan jurus Muay Thai sebagai serangan andalannya, dimana dirinya harus memakai pelindung lutut dari baja untuk bertahan maupun menyerang. Selalu memakai kacamata hitam dimanapun berada._

_Aih... aih... kenapa jeng Lussu? Matanya juling ya sampe-sampe pake kacamata item? #ditampol_

**Leviathan**: Leviathan atau Levi, Nakano Yuto.

_Dikenal sebagai bawahan setia Xanxus yang agak peduli dengan promosi atau kenaikan pangkat. Memiliki kecepatan yang paling bagus dalam menuntaskan pekerjaan diantara anggota Varia. Membawa 8 payung yang mana mampu mengubah petir menjadi listrik._

_Kalau... semisal saya pinjem payungnya Levi, nanti waktu hujan saya kena petir nggak?_

**Mammon**: Mammon, Shishido Rumi.

_Dikenal sebagai Viper, seorang mist arcobaleno yang memiliki indigo pacifier dan spellcaster atau pembaca mantra terhebat. Memiliki kemampuan untuk memanggil ilusi. Dirinya memiliki kodok hitam bernama Fantasma yang membuatnya bisa terbang saat pertempuran._

_Wah... berarti cocok sama kodok item saya yang namanya Cocacolasma! *serius ngejodohin*_

**Fran**: Fran, Sachi Kokuryu.

_Dikenal sebagai pengganti Mammon di Varia dalam masa depan dan dipaksa memakai topi kodok besar untuk tanda bahwa dirinya merupakan seorang ilusionis. Suka sekali mengejek yang lain meski secara garis besar dia kalem. Menggunakan Hell Ring yang berangka 666._

_Memangnya Fran nggak suka ya sama topi kodoknya? Padahal cocok lho *serius memuji*_

**M.M.**: M.M. dibaca Emu Emu, Ishii Shouko.

_Dikenal sebagai narapidana mafia yang berhasil kabur dari penjara setelah Mukuro melarikan diri. Dirinya percaya bahwa uang adalah hal terpenting. Senjatanya merupakan clarinet, sejenis alat musik tiup yang memiliki serangan gelombang suara bernama "Burning Vibrato"._

_Ternyata para anggota Kokuyo Gang mengerikan ya? "Burning Vibrato" itu shockwave kan?_

**#NP MYNAME – Message (Question #03),**

_**-Kalau yang lain mengalami kesulitan (dalam pertarungan maksud saya), apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Dimulai dari Tsuna!-**_

**Tsuna**: He? Ba-bagaimana ya? Sebisa mungkin aku bantu, tapi tentu saja aku juga butuh pertolongan dari Reborn... kalau tidak, aku tak bisa apa-apa. *ada awan kelabu di atas kepala*

_Nah lho... nah lho... ngapain pundung sih?_

**Gokudera**: Hei author jelek! Kenapa tanya begituan? Tentu saja gue ngelindungin Juudaime, kalo yang lain sih terserah!

_Ish... ternyata dikau kejam juga ya?_

**Yamamoto**: Tapi kalau pertarungan satu lawan satu ya... mau tak mau aku angkat tangan saja lah, hahaha~ *sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala*

_Itu saya juga udah tahu lah~_

**Ryohei**: LANGSUNG BANTU TO THE EXTREME! *lagi-lagi bangkit dari tempat duduk*

_Udah saya bilang jangan teriak, pedes nih telinga saya!_

**Kyoko**: Nii-niichan, ayo duduk. A-ano. . . aku hanya bisa mendoakan keselamatan mereka, terutama niichan dan Tsuna-kun *senyum ala malaikat*

_Bagus sih... tapi kenapa cuma mereka berdua yang diutamakan?_

**Hibari**: Aku tak peduli dengan herbivore lemah *bersiap memukul author*

_Cih... saya juga nggak sudi ditolong kamu!_

**Mukuro**: Khufufufu~ sudah kubilang jangan main tangan sama perempuan manis seperti dia. Tentu saja aku membantu tapi semua itu tidak gratis nona *menebarkan senyuman khasnya lagi*

_Ya. . . tentu aja nggak gratis, pasti minta yang aneh-aneh dan saya yang jadi korbannya nanti._

**Chrome**: Ah. . . aku. . . pasti hanya bisa menyusahkan yang lain, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku.

_Chrome-chan memang baik ya?_

**Haru**: HAHI? Haru tidak bisa bertarung, maafkan Haru, author-san *bows*

_Saya juga nggak bisa, tapi kalo terpaksa ya apa boleh buat?_

**Lambo**: Lambo-san... emm... apa ya?

_Paling-paling ngacir sambil nangis kan?_

**Bianchi**: Setidaknya aku membantu dengan jurus yang kumiliki.

_Jurus andalan yang Bianchi-san maksud itu... poison cooking kah? Itu benar-benar jurus katrok yang sangat mema... *langsung disodorin masakan a la Bianchi*_

**Shamal**: Tak ada, aku hanya mengamati dari jauh saja kok.

_Iyakah? Paling-paling observasinya gagal gara-gara perhatian tertuju ke cewek-cewek cantik, ya kan? Ngaku aja deh~_

**Fuuta**: Author-nee, saat ini aku belum bisa melakukan apa-apa sebagai bantuan tapi... aku pasti berusaha dengan baik *tatap author, puppy eyes*

_Waduh. . . udah dibilang don't glare at me like that! Fuuta justru yang harus dilindungi lah, nyawa sebuah informan itu berharga lho..._

**I-pin**: I-pin dengan senang hati membantu yang lemah *tersenyum*

_Itu baru jawaban yang bagus!_

**Giannini**: Ah... a-ano~ saya bukan tipe petarung, saya lebih suka berada di balik layar untuk membantu *bows*

_*nggak ngomong apa-apa, hanya tersenyum kecut*_

**Irie**: Eh? Saat yang lain mengalami kesulitan? Ehmm... bagaimana ya? Mungkin aku hanya bisa membantu dari balik komputer seperti tuan Giannini.

_Misalnya memberikan wireless phone, begitu? *bingung*_

**Spanner**: *lagi-lagi membuang stik lollipop ke lantai dan membuka bungkus lollipop yang baru* Bukannya wireless phone tapi sesuatu yang lebih kecil lagi, apa ya namanya? *kulum lollipop*

_Yaelah... punya lollipop berapa batang sih? Kamu aja nggak tahu nama benda itu, apalagi saya..._

**Dino**: Tentu saja aku akan melindungi mereka, mereka kan sahabat-sahabatku tercinta!

_Tapi sayangnya dikau agak ceroboh, mirip Tsuna-pii *menghela nafas*_

**Reborn**: Nona author, aku sudah memperingatimu bukan?

_Mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga ngelempar pertanyaan doang._

**Xanxus**: Kau tak perlu tahu, sampah! Atau kau mau merasakan benda kesayanganku ini? *lagi-lagi mengacungkan pistol ke kepala author dan mengatakan hal yang sama*

_Xanxus tega amat ya nembak cewek? *kitty eyes*_

**Squalo**: VOOOOOIII~~ HANYA BOSS YANG KULINDUNGI!

_HEH! Hiu putih sarap! Ngomongnya juga bisa pelan-pelan kan? *kasih death glares*_

**Belphegor**: Shishishi~ bagaimana ya? Masalahnya mereka rata-rata bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, jadi... aku santai saja *nyengir lebar*

_Yah... dasar orang Varia!_

**Lussuria**: So pasti bossku sayang yang kulindungi pertama kali dan membantunya menghajar siapapun yang berani menyentuh ujung rambutnya sekalipun.

_Aww... Lussu-chan setia sekali ya?_

**Leviathan**: Maafkan saya, saya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini *bows*

_Lha, kenapa minta maaf lagi? Lalu kenapa malah nggak bisa ngejawab?_

**Mammon**: Aku biarkan saja, biar bertarung sendiri. Aku tak mau repot.

_Sungguh jawaban tercepat dan terjelas yang pernah ada!_

**Fran**: . . . *memiringkan kepalanya perlahan, matanya terus menatap author tanpa berkedip*

_Kenapa sih Fran? Ada yang aneh dengan wajah saya ya?_

**M.M.**: Yang lain? Teman? Aku tak punya teman, sungguh! Aku hanya ingin keberadaanku dianggap.

_Eh? Bukankah temanmu banyak di Kokuyo?_

* * *

><p>Yap... demikianlah 3 pertanyaan uwaneh seaneh-anehnya diiringi oleh jawaban-jawaban yang gaje pula *bows*<p>

Maaph kalo ada yang ga' suka, fic ini khusus dibuat untuk sisi pleasurable aja kok ga' lebih!

Silahkan review kalo anda berkenan ^^/


End file.
